Kitsune Legend
by Surgery With Smiles
Summary: Naruto has always been abused by villagers because he was a demon to them. At first he never new the reason until the night Mizuki told him. Now that he knows Naruto is plagued by dreams of the Kyuubi. Iruka told him to not worry so why does he feel doubt
1. Damn Yaoi Fangirls

Damn Yaoi Fangirls

An eleven year old Naruto groaned as the ever persistent rays of the sun woke him up. He lazily swung his legs out from under his covers onto the cold worn out floor of his apartment. Finally he opened his eyes when he somehow felt a breeze on his face. Looking up Naruto glared daggers at the new hole in his window, which already had several holes through it but were covered up with tape. Glancing down at the floor he found the offending rock that had broken it. How had he been able to sleep through that? Oh yeah because it was usual. Most likely this occurrence would have put him in a bad mood, but his mind was still on the strange dream he had had last night...the same dream that hes had every night for the past week.

Flashback

He had went to sleep last night, hoping to just wake up well rested in a couple of hours. Although this night, things were not going according to plan. Opening his eyes Naruto found himself in a eerily familiar hallway, resembling a sewer, but something was different about it this time. Looking up at the ceiling of the hallway, instead of seeing the usual pipes along the ceiling, Naruto saw that most of the pipes were breaking creating a purple like mist along them, as red and blue chakra leaked out of them as they mixed together.

As he started making his way to were the Kyuubi was he started to notice that this place was looking worse for wear. The walls were more cracked than usual and there was a larger amount of water leaking on the floor, now going more than halfway up his calves. Naruto just ignored these changes as he turned around the corner heading towards Kyuubi, thinking they were nothing to worry about. As he neared the giant cage he was greeted with a low growl as he saw the large form of the demon fox moving behind the bars. But something other then the great form of the demon caught his eye. Glancing over to it briefly, his eyes immediately turned back to it in shock. It was the seal..well half of it at least. The edges of the paper had been burned off, and even though Naruto didn't know much about the seal, he knew this was bad.

The fox child was brought out of his mussing by a low chuckle "Seems you've noticed our new development.." Came the low demonic voice of the fox, as its red, chakra like form became visible for him to see.

Naruto narrowed his shockingly blue eyes at the the demon and asked "What did you do?" His voice was low and somewhat gruff.

Naruto's immediate answer was the low chuckle he had heard many times, "Me? Nothing...Us, is what did it. It seems that the Yodaime's precious seal was not made for you to actually use my chakra, so we're going through some...slight complications at the moment." The Kyuubi finished, his sentence stretching out somewhat as he thought of how to explain it.

Naruto rose an eyebrow at this before he hesitantly asked "Complications...what is that supposed to mean?"

Naruto heard the fox move around a bit from behind the giant bars before the ominous voice answered "The seal is breaking."

Naruto felt himself sharply draw his breath in as his eyes widened "What..?!" His terrified whisper dropped from his lips as his wide eyes returned to the deteriorating seal.

"This comes as a problem to both of us human so don't think your special here." Came the Kyuubi's slightly annoyed voice.

Turning his eyes back to the demon, curious he asked "What do you mean we're both in a situation here? If the seal breaks you'll be free and kill everything!" He finished glaring at the fox accusingly.

Naruto saw as the fox shaped head of the chakra-like beast shake slightly before it answered him "You're wrong, for if the seal breaks all the chakra will be taken from my body, for it is already leaking into your body and absorbing your own chakra, and when I am released I will be an easy kill. So in other words, I would rather be stuck in you, my container, than to be painfully killed without being able to put up an at least decent fight against some weak humans."

Naruto still didn't know were this was all going, and really was nervous to, as he asked "So what are you going to try and do to stop from being released?"

Naruto felt a faint shiver pass up his spine as he saw the fox's giant canines be shown as it gave out a grin "You shall become my legend Kit."

Flashback end

The young boy felt a chill crawl up his spine as the memory ended. 'I'll just forget it, it'll pass over soon. It might just be because of what Mizuki said about me being the holder of the Kyuubi..' Naruto thought to himself as he stood making his way to the bathroom. He tiredly pushed the door to the restroom open, ignoring the loud squeak of protest it made as he walked through it. The small blond slowly walked up to his old mirror hanging over the sink, slightly shocked when he looked into it. He had noticed over the past week his hair had started to grow longer than usual and he had actually cut it with a kunai but looking in the mirror he wondered if he actually did. His once spiky blond locks had grown down to his cheek bones and he could see the color of his hair growing darker around his roots. Taking a step back after he inspected his hair, Naruto glance over his body noticing how much it had changed over the past week. The fox child could see that the gut he once had, had diminished until he was left with a flat and almost muscled stomach. Returning his eyes to his face he also noticed that it had become a bit more angled but that was about it.

Looking away from the mirror Naruto slipped off the boxers he had slept in last night and stepped into the shower. As the boy washed through his longer hair Naruto thought he could hear something moving in his room but shrugged it off and continued with his ritual. Finally done Naruto stepped out of the old cracked shower and wrapped a towel around his now thin waist. Waking out into is room Naruto stopped as his eyes widened in shock. His bright orange jumpsuits laid on the ground, most of them shredded to pieces while a few jacket seemed to make it through with minor injuries. His bed sheets and mattress were also shredded, the mattress causing balls of dirty cotton to roll around the room, pushed by the wind from the now glassless window. Walking into the small adjoining kitchen Naruto saw that his food was either stolen or ruined . Quickly the young boy ran over to his ruined bed and kicked up a loose floor board beside it. Dropping to his knees Naruto dug his hands into the straw searching for two things he hoped the villagers hadn't stolen. Sighing in relief Naruto held his precious bulging froggy bank and his new leaf forehead protector up to his chest as a few tears leaked out of his eyes.

Slowly the boy rose from is position on the floor and walked over to the bathroom to glance at the clock he kept in it, since his other had been smashed in and broken. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw that he only had thirty minutes to get ready for his classes which would be determining what team he would be on. Running back into his room the fox child desperately looked through his clothes to find something that was wearable. After searching for about fifteen minutes Naruto found a jacket that he really had never worn before and was happy to see the orange material only had a few tears in it and the fur around the collar was sticking up and the zipper was broken, he also found one of his white under shirts unscathed and a pair of dark blue jeans that the old man had bought him for his birthday but he had never worn cause he thought they were too dark, with only a few cuts around the knees.

Throwing on the clothes he had found, Naruto grabbed the few extra shuriken and kunai that

he kept under the floor board and stuck them in a smaller holder that he had got a while back but it still worked as he wore it as a belt. The boy also stuffed his wallet into the belt/holder around his hips to keep it safe. Then Naruto tried to tie his forehead protector where his goggles used to be but noticed it looked partly strange with his new hair style so the boy just tied it loosely around his neck. Now ready the fox child ran out of the still opened doorway and out of his apartment complex to the academy.

Naruto panted as he stopped at his classroom door wanting to compose himself before he entered. Running a hand through his winded hair Naruto opened the door and walked inside, keeping his vibrant blue eyes to the floor as he made his way to an opened seat in the back never even noticing that it was his rival that he was sitting by. The sudden sound of the door slamming open had brought Naruto's head to shift from its comfortable position in his folded arms on the desk for his to peek one eye open and see what the commotion was. Naruto watched as Sakura and Ino fought over who arrived first. Not able to find the energy to make a hyper comment since he had been running around this morning and had barely any sleep from his dreams, Naruto just shifted back into place so that both of his eyes were covered. Sadly his ears weren't. Naruto felt an annoying ringing make itself known in his ears as the fox boy had to listen to the now nearby girls as they fought over who would move him and sit by Sasuke. Naruto was just about to slip away to a nap before his old crush smacked him in the back of the head and ordered him to move.

Now usually his love for Sakura would have made him move, but this was not the lovestruck Naruto. No, this was the sleep deprived Naruto who just had his fucking house vandalized and robbed. The fox child raised his head as he tenderly touched the back of his injured head. The annoying screams of the two girls made their way back to his ears and Naruto could faintly feel his left eye start twitching. "Shut up.." Naruto growled at them without looking at them, knowing if he did he would explode.

"What did you say Naruto-baka?!" Came the angry scream of Ino along with Sakura's of "Why don't you move Naru-baka so I can sit beside my Sasuke-kun?!"

Surprised Naruto looked beside him as he suddenly realized who he was sitting by. Normally Naruto would feel rage for the other boy but now as he looked at him Naruto could only feel pity. Finally looking back at the expecting girls Naruto said dully "I would, but that would just be cruel.."

Naruto could feel the girls shock as well as Sasuke's who Naruto could see had a small surprised expression on his face as he looked upon the scene before him. Naruto grinned slightly at Sasuke before the boy felt himself being roughly shoved forward by the two girls behind him. To his horror Naruto felt himself being pushed on top of Sasuke as their lips met. Naruto felt a sudden warmth surge through him before he jerked himself away from the depressed child and roughly wiped his mouth with his sleeve. Spinning back around to the horrified Ino and Sakura Naruto possessively sat back down in his seat as he growled under his breath "Damn yaoi fangirls!"

-Sasuke's Pov.-

Sasuke was having another dull say as he woke up in his empty house just to get ready in his usual way before he headed off towards the academy where he would be put on a three man cell for Genin training. The darkly dressed boy could only pray that he wouldn't get stuck on the same team as a fangirl or an idiot that would hold him back in getting his revenge. As Sasuke walked calmly down the street he glanced over as he watched a group of villagers go inside an old apartment. The boy had to stop short as glass rained down from one of the already beaten windows. Not wanting to get involved Sasuke just walked carefully around the glass to his classes.

As usual Sasuke arrived amongst the first to class and picked a spot by the window so he could ignore his class mates as usual and just look out the window. Slowly other students started to filter into the classroom and even though the number was growing everything stayed pleasantly quiet..although good things can't last forever. 'Speak of the devil' Sasuke thought as he saw the blond boy enter the room. Looking back at the window Sasuke waited for Naruto to start yelling at him about something stupid. He waited, but the outburst never came.

The darkly clad boy's eyes shifted suddenly to the seat next to him as his 'rival' sat down next to him, seemingly tired. Studying the boy closer Sasuke noticed that Naruto was dressed a little differently today. Sure he still was the jacket to that annoying jumpsuit but the collar was different and allowed others to view his neck, it also looked worn out and torn giving the vibrant boy a grungy look, he also left the article of clothing open revealing a white old T-shirt beneath it. Glancing down the Uchiha's eyes lingered on Naruto's obviously flatter stomach before trailing down he also noticed Naruto was wearing torn up dark blue jeans, making his outfit seem a little less annoying. Sasuke looked back at Naruto's face when the boy slumped over as if he was Shikarmaru and that was when the Uchiha noticed Naruto's now longer slightly darker hair that framed Naruto's thinner face down to his cheek bones.

The Uchiha's inspection from the corner of his eye was interrupted when the classroom door was shoved open letting everyone notice his two most annoying fangirls. They were arguing about some nonsense before they ran up to his and Naruto's table demanding the resting blond to move. Sasuke had to keep himself from wincing when the pink haired girl hit the blond in the back of the head, earning a loud slapping noise. Sasuke's original guess of what Naruto's reaction would be is that the boy would stand up and start shouting about how this was all his fault and that they should like the blond better, but to his surprise the blond just slowly rose his head while tenderly rubbing the back of it.

Watching the blond's eye twitch he heard the blond say for the girls to shut up in a tone that almost sounded like a growl. Ignoring the boy's obvious agitation the girls continued to pursue the seat that they thought was theirs. Suddenly he saw the boy start to look over in his direction and quickly turned his attention back the window trying to look annoy but his mask faltered when he heard Naruto say 'I would, but that would just be cruel..' Shocked Sasuke looked over at Naruto who was now smirking at Sasuke, who thought in the back in his mind that the expression really did suit the blond. For once Sasuke was actually thankful for Naruto being there but that all faded as the blond was pushed of his chair, in effect knocking the Uchiha off of his. A shock electrocuted Sasuke as his and Naruto's lips met, but it was only so quick as he watched Naruto jerk back and roughly wipe his mouth roughly before reclaiming his seat. As Sasuke regained his he smirked as heard Naruto growl "Damn yaoi fangirls!" And for once the Uchiha couldn't agree more.


	2. Nightmares in Dreams

Nightmares In Your Dreams

The classroom slowly calmed down as Iruka entered. Tension was high as the young Shinobi waited to know who were the people that they would be grouped with. Eager fangirls looked at a seemingly bored dark haired boy, while a pale eyed girl looked hopefully at a tired blond haired boy beside the other girl's attention. The students seemed to lean in slightly when their sensei opened the scroll and started reading out the teams. "Team Seven will include Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura. Your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi." Iruka said but had to pause when Sakura's whoops of joy interrupted him. Looking at the other two members, it looked as if a dark cloud now loomed over the Uchiha and the blond member he was only met with eyes of disbelief as the blond asked "Are you trying to kill me..?" Naruto asked causing his new teammates look at him strangely.

Tilting his head innocently to the side Iruka asked "What do you mean Naruto?"

"Well between the numerous beatings I will be getting from Haruno and the nonstop taunting from the Uchiha your almost asking me to go emo and start wanting to kill myself." Naruto said said as he propped his head on his palm.

Iruka sweat dropped as he said "Naruto I highly doubt you will go that far, I bet you and you teammates will become great friends!" He tried to finish in a happy tone but watched in shock as the Uchiha's cloud seem to grow over Naruto at that statement causing the boy to drop his head back to head desk in defeat. After all the teams were called out Iruka said "Well its time for lunch maybe you should all-" Their sensei never got to finish as a messenger hawk flew through the classroom window and landed on Iruka's desk. After taking the message the hawk flew back the way it came leaving the scared teacher to read the message. Scanning it over Iruka lifted a glaring gaze the blond who still had his head on the desk. "As I was saying you should all try and get together with your teams for lunch and try to get to know them. You are all dismissed." Immediately all the students rose from their seats

and herded for the door "Except for you Naruto." Iruka said in a warning tone.

(Line)

Sasuke was heading out of the classroom, hoping to get away from his annoying fangirls so that they wouldn't have a chance ask him out for lunch but his attention was diverted when he heard Iruka call Naruto back, seemingly angry. Curious about what the dobe did now Sasuke positioned himself outside the door so that he could listen in on their conversation. He found nothing wrong with eavesdropping, his sensei did tell him to find out about his teammates.

Naruto stopped as his teacher called him and approached the man slowly as he saw the look of anger on the man's face. The blond boy stopped in front of his teacher's desk looking down at the ground, taking all the preparations he usually did before he was screamed at, or beaten. Suddenly the fox child felt his sensei embrace him as he kneels down to his level. "Naruto why didn't you tell the Hokage that your apartment was vandalized this morning? Did they try and hurt you?" Came the concerned voice of his teacher who had now leaned back and was in the current process of trying to get him to meet his eyes.

Shuffling his feet for a moment Naruto said "I don't see why its a big deal...the villagers always come by and break stuff every once and a while.."

The boy heard his teacher sigh before the man asked "Yes Naruto and I'm very proud of you for taking this all so well but this time your apartment isn't even livable anymore. Your bed is ruined along with all of your clothes , and all your food is stolen. The Hokage wants you to move to somewhere else in the village."

Naruto looked up startled and quickly put is hands together like he was praying "Please Iruka-sensei I don't want to be sent back to the orphanage! They hate me there! I promise I'll be better!"

Iruka put his hands on the distressed boys shoulders to help calm him down and said with a smile "You think I would let you go back there? I spoke to the Hokage and he agreed to let you come stay with me!"

The child's reaction was immediate as the boy leaped at his teacher, almost tackling the man in a hug as he yelled "You mean it Iruka-sensei?!"

Iruka patted the boy's back, happy at his reaction before he released the boy from himself and set him down "Yes I mean it. Now that thats taken care of I thinks its about time you go out and try and get to know your teammates."

(Line)

Sasuke's usual bored expression was somewhat ruined by the look of surprise that seemed to be taking over. He knew that the orange idiot was an orphan, but he thought the dobe would be adopted by now. But as Sasuke seemed to think about it e had never seen anyone ever pick up the blond boy from school. Also Sasuke found it hard to believe that the villagers would be cruel enough to trash a kid's house, but the strange the was that Naruto made it sound like an everyday occurrence. Really, he knew the villagers were stupid but he never thought they were cruel.

The brooding boy was quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Naruto and his sensei say goodbye to each other. Taking that as his cue Sasuke disappeared down the hall.

(Line)

Naruto sighed as he made his way down the stairs to Iruka's room where he would then take the fox child to his new home. Looking up at the door Naruto found a note from Iruka taped to the door. Plucking it off Naruto read,

_Dear Naruto-kun,_

_I went ahead to the apartment to get things ready for you after I remember what a horrible state it was in._

_Sorry,_

_Iruka_

_P.S; here is the address to the apartment,_

Looking below Naruto saw the cleanly written address of the apartment. Keeping the note in his hand to be able to glance at it Naruto walked out of the academy and headed towards Iruka's. Ignoring the usual insults and glares he received as he walked down the dusty street the fox child thought about his new team. He learned from the meeting on the roof that his sensei was lazy and seemed to hold more interest in the brooding Uchiha. Also Sakura was a helpless fangirl to the boy leaving Naruto on the sidelines. Also he would have to get ready for the survival exercise tomorrow morning, even though his team was annoying he didn't want to hold them back. The short haired blond was knocked out of his thoughts, literally, as a sharp pebble thrown by one of the surrounding villagers made contact with his jaw. Naruto didn't have to lift his hand to the wound to know that it was bleeding as he felt the sluggish liquid make its way down to his chin and stream down his neck.

Sadly that one forwarded advance on him, the supposed 'demon', stirred the rest to follow that one idiots example. The small orange clad boy could now be seen sprinting towards Iruka's home with new bruises adorning his face along with a nasty looking cut on his temple, making him slightly dizzy. Forgetting his appearance Naruto knocked politely on Iruka's door getting ready to show off his wide grin when the man opened the door. Doing as planned he wasn't expecting to be pulled roughly inside the apartment to have his sensei fret over his new injuries.

"Naruto what in the world happened to you?!" Came Iruka's worried voice as sat the cut boy down the kitchen counter

Scratching the back of his head Naruto just gave off another grin as he said "Gosh Iruka-sensei calm down! Its just a couple of cuts."

Iruka sighed, knowing it was useless to fight with the boy about these issues the chunin just set to the task up of cleaning the fox child up from the drops of blood that streamed down his face. So now he was waiting at the small kitchen table for Naruto to finish taking his shower and to change. The man's head perked up when he heard the water turn off and didn't have to wait long until Naruto emerged from the slightly steaming bathroom clad in one of Iruka's undershirts, that reached a little above the boys knees, and a pair of boxers.

"Alright Naruto come over here to get some bandages." Iruka ordered, motioning to the blond

"You don't need to Iruka-sensei they're already healed." Naruto stated as he made his way over to his teacher.

Iruka was about to deny what Naruto said but was shocked to see that the boy was right and somehow all of his cuts had already healed. After blinking a couple times Iruka was able to ask "B-But how?"

Naruto just tilted his head in response before laughing "Sensei did you already forget I how fast I heal because of the Kyuubi?"

Now Iruka felt like slapping himself in the head for forgetting such an important fact about the boy. "Gomen Naruto...uh what would you like for dinner?" Iruka asked but already knew the answer as the young blond immediately yelled "RAMEN!"

(Line)

That night Iruka took Naruto for ramen but after that night he restricted the blond from eating ramen every day and introduced the boy the a widely arranged diet. But even with Naruto's improved conditions people started to notice how his hyperness seemed to slip away. The reason was because every night Naruto was reliving the dream with the Kyuubi forcing him away from a peaceful sleep.

With restless nights Naruto still didn't get a break during the day. Everyday he would get beaten by Sakura for disturbing 'her Sasuke-kun' and today Naruto didn't want another headache before his training session. So today Naruto chose to wear an loose, orange, sleeveless shirt with a pair of white khaki shorts that Iruka got him. He also tied his forehead protector around his upper arm since it was too hot to wear it around his neck or forehead. So now half lidded eyes lazily took in their surroundings as the small blond made his way to his teams meeting place on the bridge in the training grounds. Approaching the said place Naruto could see his teammates already there, with Sasuke leaning his back and elbows on the railing with Sakura sitting on the opposite.

Not feeling up to his usual loud greeting,which was usually followed by and hit to the head and a glare, Naruto walked on past his teammates to the further end of the bridge where he sat down on the hot wood letting his back and head lean against the rails behind him. The tired blond then closed his eyes the rest of the way hoping to get a little sleep before their sensei arrived. He almost let out a content sigh when he felt the sluggish black sleep approaching and was almost gone when a voice entered his mind pulling him away from the shadows.

"No screaming today dobe?" The usual monotone voice of Sasuke asked

Naruto only let out a grunt as he tried to get back to the sleep he desperately yearned for. He didn't see why today of all days they chose to talk to him.

"Yeah Naruto no baka were you stupid enough to get sick or something?" Naruto could feel his left eye start to twitch as the annoying voice of Sakura came to him pulling him further away from his objective. Letting out another grunt Naruto turned his head away from the two, hoping they would get the message that he didn't want to talk today.

He could almost hear the smirk in Sasuke's voice as the boy proceeded to urk him "Hn maybe the dobe was kept up with nightmares." he heard Sakura giggle but before she could make another comment Naruto snapped his head towards the two his eyes in their usual squinting fashion.

"Would you annoying bastards just shut up, or are you just too stupid to see that I'm trying to get some fucking sleep?!"

(Line)

Naruto trudged into Iruka's apartment and made his way to his room to try and get more sleep since he was unable to this morning. His teammates weren't too happy with his little outburst this morning so he still managed to get another hit to the head giving him a headache. Thankfully Kakashi showed up then because he was about to throw the rule of not hitting girls out the window and kick the pink haired banshee in the stomach.

They had another boring D-rank mission today, having to find a cat again. And during the mission today he vowed that if he was sent to find that freaking cat again he would see to it himself and kill the thing. Naruto ended his bloody thoughts with a sigh as he curling up in his warm bed, ready for sleep.

(Line)

(Dream)

Opening his eyes Naruto almost screamed in frustration when he found himself in the familiar, water filled hallway to Kyuubi. Shaking his head in defeat the blond set off down the hall only to be met with some disturbing sites. The water leaking cracks in the walls were now chipping away, making a larger opening as water happily gushed out, joining the water already in the hallway. Also the pipes that had chakra inside them burst open to let red and blue chakra angrily stream out making purple, mist-like chakra fill the halls instead of just clouding the ceiling like they had done previously. Glancing at his surroundings Naruto quickened his pace towards Kyuubi, already wanting to get this strange dream over with.

Naruto entered the cavern for the Kyuubi's cage and immediately stopped in shock of what was happening in front of him. Dark purple chakra dangerously whipped around the room as the red, bubbling chakra of the Kyuubi mixed in with the surrounding water of the cage. Taking a step back in shock Naruto watched in horror as the already abused seal was engulfed in black fire one second and the next he watched as the seal's ashed floated to the ground disappearing into the red tainted water. With no seal the great bars of the cage came crumbling down to the ground and Naruto wasn't prepared for the great wall of furiously red bubbling water that arouse before him. He felt his breath leave his lungs as he was forcefully hit with the wall of water and instinctively breathed in only to inhale red water that burned its way own his windpipe.

As Naruto was being pulled along with the current his head began to feel lighter as he sank deeper down into the water. Closing his eyes he expected for darkness to engulf him and feel nothing but just as he felt in approach he was violently jerked away as a burning pain made itself known. Forcing his eyes Naruto saw his body surrounded with red and purple chakra and slowly registered that it was forcing its way into his body. A fresh wave of burning pain made its way back into his senses and he couldn't hold back the gargled scream that forced its way through his burning throat before his world disappeared in the black shadow promising pain.

(Line)(Line)(Line)

Review Replies

Hinata Uzamaki-sama- Thanks for being the first to review!

Buzzbumble- I don't know if its going to be Yaoi but I do like reading those so it has a good chance of becoming one

vash3055- Wahh it seems like all the yaoi haters are reading my story! sniff fine I'll submit your vote for Naruto/Hinata...thats pretty cute too...(But not as cute as Ita/Naru or Sasu/naru Squeal

End of Replies (

Pairing Votes so far...

NarHina- 1

SasuNaru- 1 (me..Hey I get to vote too!)

**Important Darnit!**

(Woot I love the first reviewers of a chapter!!) OK like Buzzbumble asked about pairings I want to try and leave that one up to you. Thats why I'm BEGGING you to enter the pairing you want in a review or message to me. And for future note I love yaoi couples but..sniff I guess I could write normal too... Also if you have any scenes you would think you would like to read in this story just tell me about it!!

SOOO If you oh so wonderful readers have anything you want to happen in the future chapters..Tell Meeee!!

**Now see that beautiful button down there about reviews? Press it and MAGICAL things will happen!**


End file.
